1. Field
Embodiments relate to an amine derivative for use as an organic luminescent material such as a hole transport material, etc., and an organic electroluminescent device using the organic luminescent material or the amine derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of an organic electroluminescent display device in which a luminescent material is used in a luminescent display device has been actively conducted. The organic electroluminescent display device is different from a liquid crystal display device and is a so-called self-luminescent display device realizing display by recombining holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode in an emission layer and emitting light by a luminescent material including an organic compound in the emission layer.